1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an electronic component embedded substrate and a method of manufacturing an electronic component embedded substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times, as the trend of miniaturization and slimming of electronic devices accelerate, techniques of manufacturing a multilayer substrate and embedding various electronic components in the substrate have been proposed.
In FIG. 2 etc. of related art document Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2011-0006525, a cross-sectional structure of a printed circuit board in which electronic components such as an active element and a passive element are embedded, and vias are provided to connect these electronic components to circuit patterns on an outer surface of the printed circuit board.
Further, in a multilayer printed circuit board, a separate inner circuit pattern may be provided as well as the embedded electronic component. This inner circuit pattern is also electrically connected to an upper layer or a lower layer through a via.
Components made of various materials are disposed in the electronic component embedded multilayer circuit board, and the materials of the respective components exhibit different characteristics.
A coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) is also included in the different characteristics by materials. Accordingly, warpage occurs due to thermal shock etc. applied to the electronic devices when manufactured and used.
Meanwhile, according to the trend of miniaturization and slimming of the electronic devices, in a situation in which the size of electronic components embedded in a substrate becomes smaller and the thickness of the substrate itself become smaller, the warpage of the substrate may cause cracks in a connecting portion of the electronic component or the circuit pattern and the via, thus deteriorating reliability of the electronic devices.
Accordingly, a failure rate in the manufacturing process is increased and life of the product is reduced due to the cracks in the contact region of the external electrode of the electronic component such as MLCC and the via.
Further, as the miniaturization of the electronic components embedded in the substrate, the slimming of the substrate, and the miniaturization of the via accelerate, these problems become more serious.